total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Escort To Watery's Sister
Total Drama: Escort To Watery's Sister is a movie special. Summary Chris, Chef and every contestant that ever competed are being pursued by Mad Cruncher and his gang. When they don't know where they should hide, Watery suggests they go hide at her big sister's place. Plot Chris and Chef are holding suitcases running somewhere panicking. They ask Watery if she got the big wagon finished. Everyone gets in, they tie Thunder and Lightning's (in his electric creature transformation) necks to the wagon and the two pull it sprinting while being chased by Mad Cruncher and his gang. Ivy uses her vines to spin the wagon across a pole until the vines slip off, causing the wagon to go flying into the distance. Berserk roars with frustration and Mad Cruncher decides that he and Berserk will search together while Hurricane and Dread will search together. Meanwhile, it shows that everyone is in the desert. Watery checks to see if Mad Cruncher or any of his gang are here. She says, "We lost 'em! Now, it's just all of you, me and nothing else but smooth-" Before she can finish, they hit a boulder, destroying the wagon and sending everyone flying hitting the ground. Chris gets up and walks over to Thunder and Lightning and angrily says, "Way to go, Electric Duo! The only obstacle for miles, and YOU 2 HAD TO CRASH INTO IT!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO NOW?!!! SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR US ALL TO DIE?!!!!!" Then Watery says, "Wait! I know where we can go! And if any of that gang finds us at that place, they'll be returned back to their cave in a body cast! Her place is so big we all could fit there without being squished together and there'd still be plenty of room! My big sister's place!" Cameron doubts Watery, but everyone goes anyway. Meanwhile, Dread is riding Hurricane who is flying. They start to get bugs splattered on themselves and they fly through a huge swarm of flies, getting bugs splattered all over themselves. They then crash into a tree. Meanwhile, Mad Cruncher is riding Berserk. They stop at the place where Chris, Chef and the contestants crashed. While observing the area, Mad Cruncher finds a string of Mike's hair that could've fallen off during the crash on a broken piece of wood. He and Berserk continue on. Meanwhile, Chris, Chef and the contestants are running on hills. Everyone jumps over a gate, but Cameron finds a "Private Property" sign and tries to tell everyone that they're unintentionally trespassing, but they ignore it. When they discover they're in a horse field, Watery recalls her sister having 1,000,000 horses, but when they look to find her, she is nowhere to be found. When Cameron asks Watery their estimated time of arrival to Watery's sister's place, Watery says, "Depends. I don't know where she lives." Cameron stops the others in their tracks, saying, "We are not going anywhere until we find out Watery's sister's whereabouts!" Watery pushes him back and says, "When'd you get so naive? Let's keep going, we might find clues about where my sister lives." Cody then stops them, finding a bunch of leaves with names of baked goods on them. Cody says that Watery's sister seems to be quite a baker. Watery gives Cody a magazine that has an advertisement for Sweet Sweet Factory. They spot it behind a big field of trees and they go off. Meanwhile, Hurricane and Dread have fallen onto the ground, and Hurricane hurt one of her wings and is unable to fly. Dread face palms. Meanwhile, Mad Cruncher and Berserk have gotten into the field with horses. They look but don't find Chris, Chef or the contestants. Meanwhile, Thunder destroys the door of the Sweet Sweet Factory with his tail using his power to turn his tail into iron. In the Sweet Sweet Factory, it looks like it hasn't been touched in years. Everyone looks everywhere for Watery's sister, but don't find her. Cody looks at the magazine that had the ad for the Sweet Sweet Factory and realizes it was printed over 15 years ago. Izzy sets off a bomb, and it sends everyone flying in the air off into the distance. Meanwhile, Hurricane and Dread enter the destroyed factory. Hurricane and Dread fall into an opened liquid drain. Meanwhile, Chris, Chef and the contestants get up. Chris suddenly notices Mike is missing. "HELP PLEASE!!!!" shouts Mike, and everyone finds him hanging from a root sticking out of the high point of a high waterfall holding into it. Watery shouts to Mike, "CAN YOU SEE MY SISTER'S PLACE FROM UP THERE MIKE?!!!!!" "NO!!!!!!!" shouts back Mike. Watery tries to climb up to him, but fails. Watery tells Cody to throw her into the air towards Mike, which he does. When they come out of the river they fell into, it show that Mike was holding Watery's tail with his teeth. Watery mentions that her sister was once a life saver and saved people from drowning, so Cameron assumes that Watery's sister's place must be by the sea. Watery shows a postcard from Sea Zone that her sister sent to Watery. Everyone builds a boat that looks like a Canada Goose, called the S.S. Goose. They get on, get into the river, and Watery (Sitting on the head of the S.S. Goose) says, "We'll get there! Now, it's just all of you, me and nothing else but smooth sailing!" Meanwhile, Hurricane and Dread are being pushed through the drain pipe. Meanwhile, Mad Cruncher and Berserk are still looking in the field. Meanwhile, the S.S. Goose has crashed into a tree in a swamp. Jo says to Watery, "Where's your luck now, sea doofus?!" "The crash was unavoidable!" replies Watery. Everyone finds the way out, and they walk towards the sunset. Meanwhile, Dread and Hurricane go flying out of a pipe into the swamp the S.S. Goose crashed. Dread and Hurricane call it a day. Meanwhile, Berserk and Mad Cruncher end up in the forest still searching, and they fall asleep. Meanwhile, it is night time, and Thunder uses his Thunderite and change into Super Thunder, and uses his tail orb's ability to glow to illuminate the way to a safe place to rest for the night. When they reach a place to rest, they fall asleep. It is morning, and everyone wakes up, and Thunder gets scared by the sound of some crows and freaks out pulling everyone over a cliff and they look like they fell to their doom until it shows they are on the rooftop of a house. Thunder, still scared, continues freaking out and he pulls everyone off the rooftop onto the ground and they see a sign that says "Sea Zone". Cameron says, "Sea Zone. Now why does that sound familiar? Watery, hand me that postcard you showed us yesterday." Watery hands the postcard she showed yesterday to Cameron. "Of course! Sea Zone! The sign looks exactly like the picture on the postcard Watery's sister sent to Watery!" Watery says, "You're right. Then that means...SHE'S HERE!!!!!! TSUNAMI!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!! REMEMBER THIS VOICE!!!!!? Uh...what are you staring at Thunder?" "TSUNAMI!!!!!!" shouts back Thunder. The door of a big mansion in front of them had a picture of a tsunami on the door. "This must be her house!" says Cody. A voice tells Chris, Chef and the contestants not to move. Mad Cruncher and Berserk are shown to have found them. Hurricane, who Dread is riding on, lands. Watery says, "OH NO!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!! Wait, you gang haven't met my sister yet...and when you do, you're gonna be mailed back to Camp Extreme in body casts!" Mad Cruncher and his gang are confused. Watery knocks on the mansion's door, and it creaks open. A voice says, "Sea Zone don't open 'till ten." Watery says to the others, "You guys heard that? That's her!" The voice says, "Sea fool? Does Ma 'n Pop know you're here?" Watery says, "Maybe???" The voice says, "Does anybody know you're here?" Watery says, "Yeppers." The door opens completely, and Tsunami, Watery's sister, comes out. "You see that red furred Cruncher with the black furred Cruncher, the Winged Cruncher with red wings, and the Mega Cruncher with the red ears? They want to beat me up along with the ones I didn't mention!" says Watery. Mad Cruncher and his gang are intimadated by Tsunami after Watery tells her this. Tsunami starts maniacally laughing, and Watery laughs with her until Watery starts screaming in pain because Tsunami is twisting Watery's tail like a cork. Cameron tries to stand up to Tsunami, but Tsunami kicks him in the groin. Eggy retaliates by assaulting Tsunami with Egg Bombs. Tsunami shouts, "Aw man! Aren't ya ever gonna run out of eggs that are actually bombs, ya egg maniac?!" Eggy shouts back, "No, because I make 'em!" Tsunami is knocked out, and Mad Cruncher and his gang focus on the knocked out Tsunami, giving the contestants, Chef and Chris a chance to leave. Mad Cruncher and his gang drag the knocked out Tsunami into her mansion. After the credits, it shows a post credit scene in Tsunami's mansion, where Tsunami wakes up tied up on a support beam to her mansion. She says, "What's going on?" in a paranoid matter. Then Mad Cruncher says, "Ready your claws Dread! Let out the torture ways! Let's torture Tsunami!" Then Tsunami screams in fear and the scene abruptly ends. Trivia *This special shows similarities to the 2009 Cartoon Network movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: *They both relay around people being pursued by others, the Eds being pursued by the other kids while Chris, Chef and the others are being pursued by Mad Cruncher and his gang. *They both introduce an older sibling of a character. *They have a simular plot. *Both have a boat built to look like a type of waterfowl that later crash into a tree in a swamp. *For the entire movie, Thunder wears his yellow cape that has a lightning bolt design in the center. *Thunder is shown to get timid when he is startled. Transcript (The ground shows various footprints on it, and then it shows Chris and Chef running for dear life holding suitcases) Chris: (Panicked; to Watery) Did you finish building the big wagon?! Watery: Yes! (To everyone) EVERYBODY GET IN!!!!! (Everyone jumps into the wagon) Watery: How are we supposed to go?! (Thunder ties his neck to the wagon and jumps down. Lightning changes to his electric form, ties his neck to the wagon and jumps down) Thunder and Lightning: WE ARE THE ELECTRIC DUO!!!! (They start sprinting, pulling the wagon with them) Hurricane: (Leaps onto wagon with Dread riding her) (Everyone else screams) Mad Cruncher: (Riding Berserk) FASTER BERSERK FASTER!!! Ivy: I've got an idea! (Wraps vines around nearby pole, making the wagon spin around the pole, sending Hurricane and Dread flying into a wall) I DON'T THINK MY VINES CAN HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER!!!!! (The vines slip off the pole, sending the wagon flying into the distance while everyone screams) Berserk: (roars with frustration) Ugh, we can't let them escape like this! Mad Cruncher: Dread, you go with Hurricane to find them, I'll go with Berserk. (Hurricane flies off with Dread riding her. Mad Cruncher goes off riding Berserk) (Meanwhile, in a desert, the wagon with everyone else in it is going off) Watery: (Checks to see if Mad Cruncher and his gang are still there) Looks like we lost 'em! Now it's just all of you, me and nothing else but smooth- (Thunder and Lightning crash into a boulder, destroying the wagon and sending everyone flying into the air, hitting the ground) Chris: (angrily; to Thunder and Lightning) Way to go, Electric Duo! The only obstacle for miles, and YOU 2 HAD TO CRASH INTO IT!!!!! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO NOW?!!!! SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR US TO DIE?!!! Watery: I know where we can go! And if any of that gang finds us there, they'll be mailed back to Camp Extremo in a body cast! My big sister's place! Cameron: (doubtingly) Watery, I highly doubt your sister would offer us hiding at her place until the gang decides to leave us alone. Watery: Phhh! Yeah right! Let's go! (Meanwhile, in a forest) Dread: (is riding Hurricane while she is flying and gets a bug splattered between his nostrils) Ew! Gross! I got a bug between my nostrils! (Gasps) Hurricane! Swarm ahead! Hurricane: What?! (Sees huge swarm of flies ahead) AHHHHHH!!!!!! Dread: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (They end up flying through the swarm, getting bugs splattered everywhere on them) Hurricane: I CAN'T SEE!!!! (They crash into a tree) (Meanwhile, in the desert where the wagon crashed, Mad Cruncher is riding Berserk and they stop at where the wagon crashed) Mad Cruncher: I'm going to see if there's any evidence that Chris, Chef or any of the contestants were here. You wait here, Berserk. (Explores area and finds a broken plank of wood with a string of hair on it. Mad Cruncher sniffs it) (Gasps) (Whispering) This hair has Mike's scent on it! (Returns to Berserk) We shall find them by nightfall. (Jumps back on Berserk) (Meanwhile, in a meadow, everyone else is running up hills) Thunder: Oh oh! Hey Jo, do you think Watery's sister has a brain? Jo: If only you had a brain, Thunder! Thunder: Come on, Jo! Get a heart! Watery: Carefully carefully. Thunder: Hey look a gate! Let's jump over it! (Everyone jumps over it, but Cameron notices a "Private Property" sign) Cameron: "Private Property"?! (Jumps over gate) GUYS STOP!!!! YOU'RE UNINTENTIONALLY TRESPASSING!!!!!! Watery: I recall that my sister once had a field full of horses like this one! She had a million of them! She must be here! TSUNAMI!!!!! REMEMBER THIS VOICE?!!!!! She's not here.... Cameron: Watery, what is our estimated time of arrival at your sister's place? Watery: Depends. I don't know where she lives. Cameron: Wait, what?! Chris: YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN LEADING US TO NOWHERE?!!!! Watery: No! I'm taking you to my sister's. Cameron: (Jumps in front of Watery) Hold it right there! We are not taking another step until we figure out the whereabouts of your sister, Watery! Watery: (Pushes Cameron out of the way) Geez Cameron, when'd you get so naive? Let's go we might find clues on where my sister is! Cameron: (face palms) Cody: There's something I need to show you! You see this spiderweb with the leaves? Watery, your sister seems to quite the baker. These leaves have the name of baked goods written on them, including sweets, baked berries, oh and my favorite, Gold Berry pastries. Watery: I think I might know where my sister might be! It says so in my magazine! (Reading ad) Manufacturing sweets since '89 at the Sweet Sweet Factory! Cameron: Your sister might work there, or could be a regular customer! Watery: I see it over that nearby forest! Let's go! (Meanwhile, Hurricane and Dread have hit the ground) Dread: Okay Hurricane! Let's get back to the air! Hurricane: Uh I'm sorry but I injured one of my wings during the crash and I don't think I'll be able to fly properly for a while. We'll just have to walk it. Dread: (face palms) OH COME ON!!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!! (Meanwhile, Mad Cruncher and Berserk have gotten into the horse field) Mad Cruncher: You stay here Berserk. (Runs around) YOU'RE TOO LATE GUYS!!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!!!!! (Meanwhile, inside the factory, iron is heard slamming the door until it is destroyed, and Thunder is shown holding his tail, which has turned to iron. It then returns to normal) Thunder: HELLO I AM THUNDER!!!!!!! (Everyone runs in and Watery runs around) Watery: TSUNAMI!!!!! REMEMBER ME?!!! REMEMBER THIS VOICE?!!! She's not here either! (Starts crying) Cody: This factory looks like it hasn't been touched in like, 1,000 years! Exactly, Watery, your magazine was printed over 15 years ago! Izzy: Check this thing out! Good thing I got a hammer in my bag! (Pulls hammer out of bag) Better hit it! (Is about to hit bomb) Watery: (Realizing Izzy's going to hit the bomb with the hammer; flails arms) OH NONONONO WAIT!!!!! (Izzy hits the bomb anyway, it explodes, destroying the factory and sending everyone flying into the air, Dread and Hurricane see this) Dread: We got them right where we want them... (Hurricane and Dread enter the destroyed factory) Dread: YOU GUYS ARE OUTTA LUCK!!!!! (Dread and Hurricane fall into an opened drain and scream) (Meanwhile, Mad Cruncher and Berserk are still in the horse field) Mad Cruncher: YOU'RE OUTTA LUCK!!!!!! (Meanwhile, everyone has fallen into a forest) Watery: Cody, are you okay?! Cody: Well I was sent flying into the sky, was sent free falling outta the sky and fell out of a tree! That really hurt. Mike: (Off-screen) HELP PLEASE!!!!! (Everyone sees Mike hanging on for dear life on root very high on a waterfall) Watery: HEY MIKE, CAN YOU SEE MY SISTER'S PLACE UP THERE?!!!!!! Mike: NO!!!!!!!! Watery: I'LL GET YOU DOWN!!!! (Tries to climb up but fails) Mike: PLEASE HURRY UP!!! I'M AFRAID I WON'T HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER!!!!! Watery: Cody, throw me to Mike. (Cody throws Watery at Mike's arms, making him let go of the root, causing them to fall into the river. Watery comes out, soaked, with the soaked Mike having Watery's tail stuck in the gap in his teeth) Watery: Cody! What the heck was that?! I said "Throw me to Mike", I never told you to throw me at him! Cody: Isn't that the same thing? Watery: Wait! My sister was once a life saver! She would save the lives of drowning people in the ocean! Check out this postcard of Sea Zone! (Shows postcard of a Sea Zone to everyone) Cameron: Your sister must live by the sea! Chris: The only thing I gotta ask is, how do we get there?! Watery: It's quite simple. We just gotta build a boat and get it on the river with us in it, and we'll be able to get to the sea! We just need a little luck! Let's build the boat! (Everyone builds the boat. When it's finished, it's a boat that looks like a Canada Goose) Watery: I call the head of the S.S. Goose! Thunder, push it into the river! Thunder: Sure thing Watery! (Does so and hops on the S.S. Goose) Watery: We'll get there! It's just all you, me and nothing else but smooth sailing, for real this time! (Meanwhile, in the drain pipe, Hurricane and Dread are being pushed through) (Meanwhile, Mad Cruncher is still running around in the horse field) Mad Cruncher: YOU ALL ARE DEAD!!!!!! (Meanwhile, in a swamp, the S.S. Goose has crashed in a tree) Jo: (To Watery) Where's your luck now, sea doofus?! Watery: The crash was unavoidable! Let's walk it. (Everyone walks in a sunset scene, as walking towards the sunset) (Meanwhile, it is nighttime, and Dread and Hurricane are shot out of a pipe into the swamp the S.S. Goose crashed at) Dread: Ugh, let's call it a day...(falls asleep) Hurricane: (falls asleep) (Meanwhile, Berserk and Mad Cruncher are sleeping in the forest the explosion sent everyone into) (Meanwhile, Thunder pulls out his Thunderite, he changes into Super Thunder and uses his tail orb to illuminate everyone's way to a safe place to rest. When they get there, Thunder changes to normal and falls over) Thunder: I'm tired...let's call it a day. (Falls asleep) (Everyone falls asleep. The next morning, the sound of crows wakes Thunder up) Thunder: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Grabs everyone and they wake up to his screaming) Watery: What the- Thunder, what are you doing?! Thunder: AHHHHH!!!!! (Throws everyone off a cliff and jumps off it, everyone lands on a rooftop) AHHHHHH!!!!! (Throws everyone off the rooftop and jumps off the rooftop) Cameron: (Sees sign) "Sea Zone". Now why does that sound familiar? I'll finish this later so please do not edit.